Ember
by DivergentPenguin
Summary: Tris begins her day at school, without a worry inside of her. That is, until something unexpected threatens to change her...forever. This starts out as a high school FanFic but turns into something deeper. Updates weekly, possibly more. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this. It's just something I created off the top of my head. I desprately wanted to make a Divergent FanFic after sitting and reading them for so long! Review if you have the time**. -Divergent Penguin

"I only have one rule- respect!"

I prod at my desk with a pencil. All of us have had Mr. Eaton as a sub before, so we've all heard this speech numerous times. It's not like we _can _listen anymore, it's so banal.

I manage to sneak a glance at Marlene across the room. She's one of my best friends. Our eyes meet. She flutters her eyelids and pretends to be sleeping. I have to fight a smile from flicking up onto my face. Mr. Eaton is a boring sub, but he is known for having a short temper, as well as being unforgiving.

He plods to the center of the room. "I need to take attendance now," his voice is sharp, like a knife's edge. There are deep creases on the side of his face that form when he frowns, probably due to him scowling so much. It's not his fault. Rumor has it that his wife left him a few years ago for another man, leaving him to care for his son by himself. His son was kidnapped not quite a year after the incident. He was left with nothing except the substitute teacher job he filled every so often, when his family was whole.

Marlene and I exchange glances through attendance. We both hate it when teachers go through attendance. Our last names are toward the end of the alphabet, so we have to listen to about twenty student's names until ours are called.

"Uriah?" Mr. Eaton calls, his low voice quiet.

"Here," the boy next to me replies, lazily. Uriah is known for being hilarious, but he's a pain to work with in class. Especially when you're lab partners in science class - it's always, "But why can't we have Arsenic in the experiment?" or "I didn't know Hydrogen was in water!" or anything like that. He's a pain.

Despite my frustration with him, he's one of my best friends. Not to mention that I've liked him for a couple months now.

"Beatrice?" Mr. Eaton's dark eyes search the room, and I perk up.

"Here," I reply. " I go by Tris, though."

He nods. "Don't bother telling me your nicknames. I won't remember them. Mar-"

At this precise moment, a deafening creak fills the room and sends a shiver down my spine. This is followed by a high pitched whirring sound that dissipates after a few seconds.

"What was that?"

"Where did it come from?"

"Why did it stop?"  
Uriah starts chattering away next to me, only to be interrupted by a muffled voice over the intercom.

"LOCKDOWN!" an unidentifiable shrill voice yells, and I feel my body go cold. "This is not...I repeat, this is _not_ a drill!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This accidentally got deleted a few times, so this is my third draft from memory (technology these days!). All credit goes to Veronica Roth. Please enjoy and review. **

"Everyone, get under the desks!" Mr. Eaton cries.

We have never had an intruder before. Our school has so many guards that we have thought of it as impossible. Apparently it isn't.

I crouch under the desk, next to Uriah, his elbows and knees are drawn into his chest, his breaths unsteady and sharp. I've never seen Uriah like this. Usually it's jokes very minute, a smile permanently plastered on his face. But this, this is Statue Uriah. Emotionless, expressionless, lifeless.

The nervous chatter around me, I can't hear it anymore. Nor can I hear the rustling of my classmates or grumbles of Mr. Eaton. Why can't I hear anything anymore?

Mr. Eaton crosses the room and closes the blinds and shuts the lights.

Footsteps.

From outside the classroom.

It's the intruder.

A panicked breath catches in my throat. It emerges like a nervous laugh. I wish I didn't go to school today. I wish the school had better guards to protect us from this. I wish-

A clicking sound.

-That Mr. Eaton locked the door.

The door opens suddenly, and two masked men come running inside. They hold guns about the size of my forearm.

"We're looking for Beatrice Prior."

**Sorry, I love writing cliffhangers. Hopefully I can update later today. **

**-DivergentPenguin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those of you who are reviewing. Reviews REALLY make my day. And I forgot to mention this- I am notorious for writing really short chapters (300-400 words ish) so please try to bear with me! And because I have nothing better to do, here's chapter three: **

_Previously: _

"We're looking for Beatrice Prior."

_And now: _

I can feel my heartbeat everywhere.

Who are these people? How do they know about me? What do they want from me?

"If her to us, no one gets hurt!"

I can feel myself shrinking. They have guns. If I don't turn myself in, we will all get shot.

"That's me," someone says, and it takes me a minute to realize that the "someone" who said it is me.

"Come right this way," the masked man growls, and I crawl out from under the desk to follow him.

I sneak one glance at Marlene before I leave. I wish I hadn't. She can't keep her eyes off of me. Those eyes, once playful, are now full of hurt and disbelief. I might not ever return.

Something sharp jams into my shoulder and I am forced up against a wall. The other masked man has something metal- a utensil- wedged underneath my chin.

"Follow us," he snarls, "and you make it out of this alive."

**Once again, a very short chapter. They will get longer later, but for now it needs to stay this short. If I get to 10 reviews, I will update again today, something longer than these chapters. **

**PM me for any suggestions. PMs would make me just as happy as reviews! -DivergentPenguin**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, because I got twelve reviews so quickly, I am updating again! Thank you all for your support! **

**And, I really hope that the short chapter thing doesn't upset anyone. When I write stories, I typically have short chapters in the beginning, and they eventually get REALLY long (like, 7000 words long), so please bear with me and you will get to the long chapters that you love!**

**And for those of you who have read the description and are wondering why Tobias hasn't made an appearance yet, he makes his first appearance in the next couple of chapters. **

**All credit goes to Veronica Roth. **

**Without further ado, Chapter Four! **

"We have her," the masked woman to my left says into her earpiece. She has several piercings in her eyebrow and one in her lip. "Making getaway."

The masked man to my right grabs my elbows and forces them together behind my back with a rope. I yelp in pain. He hooks his elbow with mine and sprints with the female, until we reach the quad.

"Let me go!" I cry, but the female jams a cloth into my mouth, suffocating me.

A helicopter lands about fifteen feet in front of us, and the male throws me in. "In helicopter, Commander. Should be at HQ in t minus 15 minutes."

I am close enough to hear the man's grumbles on the other end, but not close enough for me to distinguish words from one another. The helicopter door shuts, and the female slams me into a wall. The impact jars me unconscious, and I black out, the noise of the helicopter wings cutting through the air my only companion.

* * *

I wake, but I keep my eyes closed. I don't want to go to school today. There's a math test, and I didn't have time to study.

"Wake up, Beatrice," my mother says, her usually sweet voice now stern and demanding.

"Just a couple more minutes," I grumble.

She growls. A sound I am not used to hearing her make. I pop one eye open to see the man who kidnapped me. He holds his gun. "Get up or I'll shoot."

My fear has consumed me. I reluctantly stand and he leads me out of the helicopter. I can feel his breaths against my neck. They are cold and make me tremble. He leads me down several hallways, all of which I have never been in before.

_Where are we? _I want to ask but I don't. I'm too afraid to open my mouth anymore.

"Usually, we would take prisoners like you in for tests first, but you're different," he says, "So you need to meet one of the leaders of our organization."

I pause. "Why? Why do you care about who I meet? Why do I need to meet him?"

He shoots me a look that could wither a plant. "Don't question me, girl. Don't forget, I have a gun."

That darn gun.

He opens a door as high as my old house was and pushes me inside. Before I can look back, the door shuts and I am trapped.

It's too dark to see anything for a few feet, but there is a small blue light about twenty feet ahead. In its light I can make out a swivel chair. And a body sitting inside of it.

The chair turns. My jaw drops.

"Hello, Beatrice."

**So, that one was a little longer, right? They will get even longer soon! **

**Who do you think is sitting in the chair? PM me or leave comments as to who you think it is. Two hints: it is a Divergent character, and it is male. **

Thanks for reading and please review! -DivergentPenguin


	5. Chapter 5

**Apparently, when I updated last time, the document didn't go to the top of the list so it was stuck in a heap of Divergent FanFics, unable to be found by most of you :( technology hates me**

**So, that being said, most of you haven't seen the update last chapter saying "Who do you think is in the chair?", so I'm giving you more time to guess. (Thanks to the one reviewer who did, by the way!) **

**Four will officially be in the next chapter, or the one after that. Haven't exactly made my mind yet. **

Marlene's Point of View:

She's gone.

_Gone. _

I wanted to volunteer myself instead, to say- "_I'm _Beatrice Prior, come to kill me," but I didn't. Because I'm an idiot.

Mr. Eaton stands at the front of the room, his hands clasped behind his back. "That was concerning," he mutters, "I'm informing the office right now."

None of us know what to do. Tris is gone, and she probably won't be back forever. Who's going to tell her parents? Who's going to tell her brother?

"Yes, ma'am. Two men came to our classroom...yes, I am aware that I didn't lock the door..." Mr. Eaton cringes, moving the phone about a half foot away from his face. "That's not the point. Beatrice Prior was abducted, and...I see."

It hurts to look at her seat. And it especially hurts to look at _Uriah. _I knew that she liked him. I was the only one who knew, and it was my job to get them together. What can I do now? Absolutely nothing.

That's what I am now, without my best friend.

Nothing.

Tris's Point of View:

A single drop of sweat rolls down my neck, and I can feel it slink down my back like a bridge. No. This isn't happening. It isn't. It can't.

But it is.

**I know, I know. Short chapter again, so sue me. They'll get longer. I promise. 20 reviews, guys, 20 reviews and I'll update. And please give me your opinion on the switching perspectives. Sometimes, my voices for people are like, exactly the same, so it might get boring. What can I say? I'm not really a good writer **

**-DivergentPenguin**


	6. Chapter 6

**...Wow. I got 10 reviews in like an hour. That's impressive. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and adding more reviews is still appreciated! **

**What are your thoughts on Fourtris being in this story? I know it dominates most of these FanFics, but I'm a sucker for them :P Or would you rather see Uritris? PM or review for your thoughts. **

**And, to those of you who have guessed who's in the chair...no one's gotten it right yet. Keep on guessing!**

**I don't own Divergent or its characters. All credit goes to Veronica Roth. **

Four's Point of View

I don't understand why I have to do this.

Every day, it's just sitting here, in front of fifty computer screens, waiting for something to cross the radar. I'm supposed to be a guard for Chicago, making sure no one leaves or enters. But I hate this. The only reason I do it is because they threatened me with death.

You see, I was kidnapped by these creeps. They call themselves "The Undaunted," and they are basically a group of kidnappers and assassins who want to control Chicago. They kidnap the smartest kids in the city, so they have brains to help conquer land. That's why they took me, a few years ago.

It's not like I was complaining when they took me here. Life was tough at home. Dad was gone most of the day, and when he was he didn't pay much attention to me. Mom was nice, back when she was alive. I didn't know what to think when she died.

A blip on the radar. They got her.

You see, my other job is to scout out who would be beneficial to the Undaunted. Look up their records, check their grades, all that stuff. And Beatrice Prior is just about the best one they had at her school. Straight A's. Stellar athlete. Takes an interest to nearly everything academic. Just like me, back when I was in school.

She's probably really creeped out that we are kidnapping her. I was, too. But she'll get used to it. We all did. It's actually not so bad here, if you ignore all of the pierced faces and the drunkards inhibiting every corner. This place is like home.

**Well, what do you think? 35 reviews! 35 reviews and I'll update AGAIN today! **

**I will try to update daily. These chapters are short, so they don't take that much time to write. **

**And remember, tell me if you want FourTris or UriTris or even EricTris! **

**Until next time, **

**DivergentPenguin**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, we only got to 24 reviews, but that's okay! Especially since I have the next chapter ready! **

**I would like to inform you that I don't edit my chapters before revealing them, so they might be riddled with errors. I apologize in advance.**

**And...to reveal who's in the chair...**

Tris POV

I can feel my heartbeat everywhere- my temples, my ears, my stomach, my toes. _He's works with them? _

Never had I thought that he would do this. He's so selfless, so kind. I thought I knew him. If anyone, I thought I knew...

My father.

"Beatrice, this is for your own good," he growls. I can feel my world spinning around me. My father, Andrew Prior, a kidnapper. Why would he kidnap his own daughter?

"_For my own good_!?" I cry, incredulous, "What do you mean? What is this, father? What are you doing? Why would you kidnap me? I live with you, for God's sake!"

He closes his eyes and spins his chair around, so he's facing the wall, not me. "This is beyond you. This is beyond me. I can't tell you any more."

"What do you mean, you can't-"

"No more questions, Beatrice," he booms, "Now, guards, take her out!"

I gasp as two more guards lift me by the shoulder and yank me out of the room. This can't be right. My father, he can't be the one who masterminded my kidnapping. There had to be something wrong. There had to be.

Only one thing crosses my mind: _What was the point of that? _

* * *

Uriah POV

I'm saving her.

I wasn't sure when the kidnappers were in the room, but I sure now. I'm going to save her if it's the last thing I do. I can't stand her being gone. She was a piece of me. I wouldn't admit it when she was around, but I really liked her. All of my stupid comments were to make her laugh. They never worked. That's what I like about her. She's tough.

And I know that she's tough enough to hang in there. She isn't dead. Not yet, anyway. I can feel it.

_Hang in there, Tris, I'm going to save you. _

**Well, there you go! I hope you liked it! **

**I need more reviews: 35 and I'm updating tomorrow. And please answer: Fourtris or Uritris or something else? Please comment or PM me for what you want! **

**-DivergentPenguin**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have a request for you all...I hope that it's not too much to ask of you. **

**One of my favorite writers on this website, Laura013, has something that she wishes to post in Welsh. However, this website doesn't allow anything in Welsh to be published. **

**If you could just spend a minute or two to contact the support email (support*AT*fanfiction*DOT*net) and tag the 'subject' line [category] New Language: Welsh:Cymraeg, it would be greatly appreciated. PM me for details. **

**People who speak any language should be able to enjoy this site. No question about it. **

**I don't own Divergent or its characters. All credit goes to Veronica Roth. **

Four POV

They're promoting me.

At least, that's what they're saying. I personally like the control room better than this, but apparently, Beatrice Prior needs a bodyguard.

Oh, how much I hate this job.

Looking at her is like looking into a mirror. I know exactly what she'll do in certain situations, as I did the same when I first got here. But I can't live through it again. The early stages of this almost broke me down, they were enough to nearly destroy me.

But I couldn't explain that to them. The leaders of the Undaunted, they're so...grotesque. All they care about is kidnapping the smartest kids in the area so they can get power. It repulses me.

Yet, this is so much better than home. I don't know who I would be if it weren't for my kidnapping. I didn't know who I was before.

But the question is, do I know who am I now?

* * *

Tris POV

"Why do you care about me enough to give me a bodyguard?"

Its a perfectly reasonable question- why would they kidnap me one minute, then pretend that I'm amazing the next?- but the guards don't seem to care.

"Shut up, kid. We only did this because your father told us to," the female who originally kidnapped me snarls, not bothering to make eye contact with me.

_My father. _How could he be such an important role in this...whatever this is, while still being the same, careful, thoughtful, man that I grew up knowing. Who is my father, really?

"Here he is, kid," the other guard says, referring to me as 'kid' even though he's only a couple years older than me, "your bodyguard."

I lift my eyes from the ground to see a tall teenager. He has short dark hair, and stands as if someone replaced his spine with a metal pole. His expression is stern. He has defined muscles, particularly in his arms and chest.

And he looks _thrilled _to see me.

**Well? What do you think? Comment for suggestions, and I still need more input as to Fourtris or Uritris. Currently Fourtris is in the lead. **

**Thank you for your time, -DivergentPenguin**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have an important update for you all. You see, I have had some hearing loss lately due to the fact that I play so many instruments (Clarinet, flute, piccolo, French horn, percussion, piano), and it turns out that I am permanently deaf in one ear. That means that I can't do what I love the most anymore, and that is play music. **

**Sorry, I know that you probably don't care, just I wanted to share that with you. **

**I will put a special update once I get to 50 reviews.**

**And Factionmixer- banal is one of my many favorite words. It was a word we had for WordMasters this year (my school got 1st place in 8th grade gold!) and I will use more of those words just to expand everyone's vocabulary! **

Tris POV

I'm being treated like a princess here.

I certainly don't know why, but everyone around here seems to know my name. I glance at the teenager next to me. He's not young enough for more to call him a "boy," but certainly not old enough to be considered a man. He has a small scar on his chin, but I can only see it because we are close. Our shoulders touch as we maneuver through the dark corridor.

We pass several clusters of people. Some whisper my name, some tilt their heads from all directions just to get a closer look at me. I cringe.

"How come these people know who I am?" I ask the scarred-chin boy.

He snorts. "You're kidding me, right?"

I raise an eyebrow.

"This is the Undaunted. We are a group of people trying to overthrow the modern government. We've watched you for some time. We all know you."

_A group of people trying to overthrow the modern government. _I don't like the sound of that. "So, were you stalking my every move or something?" I snarl. "You just watched me for all this time."

"No, not exactly." He replies, "Some people here, like me, are computer whizzes, so we hack all of the information on schools, so we know who to recruit. I found you. We all agreed that you should be recruited."

_Recruited? _Why would they need more people? There are already hundreds of people here. "What? Why?"

He scowls. "You think I'm just going to slap information out to anyone who wants it?"

"Well, you just slapped out information to me, to be honest." I reply, "and, if you're a computer guy, why are you wasting your time following me?"

He doesn't reply. He just strides across the room, opening diaphanous curtains, revealing light into the tiny space. He flares his nostrils and glares at me.

"I didn't have a choice. I was forced to be your bodyguard," he snarls, then leans closer to me. His eyes are dark blue, an eye color that I have never seen before. I feel goosebumps on my wrists, I can feel my heartbeat everywhere. They are oceans. But why, why do I feel like I have belonged to them before?

As he leaves the room, I realize that I never asked his name.

**_I know! This chapter sucks, I am aware! _**

**When I update next time, I am sure that the content will be better. **

**UntIl next time, -DivergentPenguin**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have an important question for y'all:**

**You see, I'm writing a book. I really want to get published sometime, sooner or later. But I'm entering in a novel contest, and I need as much feedback as I can get on my manuscript. **

**It's nowhere near done. I'm not even done drafting yet, let alone revising or editing. But I wanted to know if any of you were interested in reading it and giving me feedback. PM me for details. **

**Without further ado, Chapter Ten! **

Uriah POV

"You ready, Marlene?"

We are one of five search parties for Tris. I can't bear with her being gone for any longer. I have to do something about it. Now.

I'm used to going out in search parties like this- my dad taught me how to hunt just before his death- but Marlene is a real greenhorn at this kind of thing.

"Yeah," she replies, although hesitant. She isn't wearing her waggery-laced smile like she usually does. Figures. Anyone would if their best friend was kidnapped.

She drags her feet up next to me, gathering tools in her hands. The tools that my father gave me. He was a good man. It's a shame who cancer damages.

"Uri?" She whispers, "I have something I need to tell you."

It's all seriousness now. I can feel it.

"Tris...she," she pauses only to stifle a sob. "She really..."

"Yes?!" I plead. What's going on? Does she know about the whereabouts of Tris? Is there something I need to know?

"She liked you," her voice shrivels, "she liked you a lot. And not just as a friend."

The words feel like my dysfunctional razor. Burns my cheeks, stings like no one's business. She liked me. She liked me and now she's probably dead. Dead. Dead. I cant picture her corpse, I can't picture her without that trademark smile.

If there's one thing I know, then it's that I'm saving her.

* * *

Four POV

I'm glad I don't have to look after her tonight.

She's something I don't want to discuss, something I don't want to know about. I don't understand her. She's a spitting image of what I was, when I was first kidnapped. I don't understand her because I didn't understand me.

Zeke pulls into my room, not bothering to be quiet.

"Hey," he murmurs. He's always been quiet. "They're having a ceremony. For that girl."

I don't have to ask to know that he means Tris. I had a ceremony, too. Only the smart people do. The people who can make a difference to the Undaunted.

"What's wrong, man?" He asks, gingerly.

His eyes are stern. If anyone knows about pain, then it's Zeke. He was like a father to his brother, or so I've been told. And now that his brother is alone...who knows what trouble he's getting into.

"Nothing," I reply, letting my voice evanesce into their air. " Nothing at all."

**For anyone who requests longer chapters, I direct you to the authors notes. It's one of my weaknesses as writers and I would prefer not to work on that on this site. **

**Also, I need more people need to contact FanFic about not being able to post in Welsh. PM me for details, or look at the top of Chapter 8. It would help myself and Laura013 immensely. **

**I will put a special chapter once I get to 55 reviews. **

**-DivergentPenguin**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been busy with AllState (honor band) and 5 APs and my boyfriend so much that I was completely wiped out! I haven't updated so long that I actually had to reread this story! (Sad, I know) **

**And this chapter is short. Sorry. But hopefully it marks the beginning of a new era or something! **

Tris POV

Again, I feel like a princess.

I never liked princesses when I was young- they were too frou frou and I couldn't stand the cliches. But here, they're actually treating me as more than a princess, if that's humanly possible.

There is a boy my age escorting me to The Pit, where my ceremony will be held. He has dark, ebony eyes and a heavy smile. My brother used to smile like that. At the thought of my brother my entire body goes cold.

What is my family doing right now? Is dad still here? Does mom know that dad's the one who kidnapped me? What's going to happen to Caleb?

"Your chariot awaits," the boy says to me, pointing at a slim black car. "My name is Al. I am pleased to have made your acquaintance."

I study him for a moment. His facial features are wide and dull. I can see the beginnings of a beard in his chin, and some hair prickling out from the side of his face as well.

"Thank you, Al." I mutter politely.

He drives me to the Pit, where my ceremony will be held.

Oh, what fun.

Four POV

She looks just like I did.

Arms crossed, legs crossed, eyes drifting every place possible in the room. She is trying to look stupid, to make us look stupid for making such a big deal about her. But that won't work. It never will.

I finger the side of my cheek. She probably doesn't see me right now, but I can see her well. In fact, I can't keep my eyes off of her.

The second I saw her picture online I knew she'd be trouble. She's the kind of person who isn't pretty, but isn't ugly either. She's the kind of person who makes you think that she's gorgeous just the way she smiles.

And I know. Because I was the same way. As usual.

I need to stay. I should stay, given that it's my job to protect the girl, after all.

But I can't. Every second I spend with her is like a leech draining my life away. I can't do this. She is the only thing I fear.

I silently leave the Pit, not bothering to take a second glance in her direction.

**I know, I know. Awful chapter. But pleeeeeeease review. The numbers make my day! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I ****_know _****the last chapter was awful, and that most of you didn't get it. So, let me get this straight with you guys: This is a group called The Undaunted, who are trying to take over the corrupt gov't. Whenever they get a new recruit who they deem worthy of a ceremony, they hold one. That's what they did With Tris. Any questions? Please comment/PM me. I don't want anyone confused. **

Natalie Prior's Point of View

Andrew is out with Tris somewhere. I can't recall where he said, but I have a hunch.

He thinks I don't know that he's up to no good. You might think that I'm a genius for figuring that out, but I'm really not. If anyone's husband was gone half the nights, they would figure something was up. Plus he's not the neatest man. He leaves his papers everywhere- and they say that it's something about "The Undaunted."

Well, seeing that really whet my appetite for knowledge of this "Undaunted" thing. So I looked them up. And now I know that they're a kidnapping agency. Not that I'm surprised. Andrew has always been strange to me. I'd divorce him if I could, but laws around here prohibit it.

But make no mistake, I will save my daughter.

I may look innocuous, but if truth be told, I am fractious.

Four POV

They made me watch her again.

Which is preposterous. She's no _child. _She's sixteen, for Pete's sake. Only two years older than me, and I'm considered am adult around here.

"You don't need watching," I grumble. She stares up at me, her face inscrutable. I can't tell what she's thinking, or what she's about to say, so why don't I just say whatever I want? "They just like you because your smart. Agile. And, most importantly, a girl."

Her eyes turn into grey-blue slits. "Shut up. I'm just as thrilled to see you as you are."

We spend the rest of the evening glaring at each other, not breaking our gaze until I have to leave.

God, I've gotten myself into trouble.

**Another short chapter. Sorry. Hopefully I cleared things up. At 70 reviews I'll do a special chapter; 60 reviews is the next definite update. **

**Thanks! **

**DivergentPenguin**


End file.
